Acosando al acosador
by Stefany chan
Summary: Levi Rivaille a pesar de ser un gran empresario exitoso tiene un serio problema que hasta ahora no ha podido resolver es un ACOSADOR DE MUJERES debido a eso muchas de sus asistentes han renunciado ¿Qué pasara cuando él se convierta en el acosado cuando contrate al ex asistente de su psicóloga Hanji? / Ereri /
1. Chapter 1

**Sunmary:** Levi Rivaille a pesar de ser un gran empresario exitoso tiene un serio problema que hasta ahora no ha podido resolver es un acosador de mujeres debido a eso muchas de sus asistentes han renunciado ¿Qué pasara cuando él se convierta en el acosado cuando contrate al ex asistente de su psicóloga Hanji?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

- Levi está bien que exijas una asistente para que te ayude con el papeleo, pero como tu amigo y jefe te pido que por favor dejes tu lado de acosador compulsivo de mujeres en otra parte, esta es la veinteava vez que una mujer a tu cargo se va por acoso, no sé cómo no te han denunciado – dijo muy enojado Erwin, mientras me mostraba los papeles de Petra Ral, mi ahora ex asistente que alegaba que le estaba acosando y por eso renunciaba

- Tsk – voltee la cabeza, no quería escucharlo ya que tenía razón si no dejaba eso de acosar a mis asistentes algún día iba a tener problemas

- Me estas prestando atención Levi a lo que te digo

- Claro jefe Erwin, como no lo voy a escuchar – dije sarcásticamente

- Entiende Levi esto lo digo por tu bien, siempre me preocupo por ti, dime has intentado alguna vez ir con un terapeuta

- No y nunca lo hare, no estoy loco

- No estoy diciendo que estés loco, solo que debes tratar de controlarte tu lado acosador, por lo pronto seguirás trabajando solo mientras busco a otra asistente que te ayude aunque ahora dudo encontrar a una con lo exigente que eres

- Mira si te vas a burlar de mi problema mejor me retiro no quiero seguir escuchándote – diciendo eso me levante del asiento para irme de una buena vez de su oficina

- Levi todavía no te vayas quiero darte algo – y saco de unos de sus cajones un papel doblado

- ¿Qué es eso? – dije

- Te acuerdas de nuestra amiga Hanji Zoe

- Claro cómo ve voy a olvidar de ella, esa era una maldita loca y te recalco que era tu amiga no la mía – en ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento si me decía de ella no era para algo bueno

- Tu siempre tan así en tu forma de recordar a alguien, bueno ahora ella es una psicóloga de renombre y quiero que hagas una cita en su consultorio para esta tarde. En este papel esta su número para que te comuniques

- Estás loco, primero muerto antes que ir donde la loca

- Levi si no vas, olvídate de que te conseguiré otra asistente, además será bueno recordaran los viejos tiempos

- Maldito desgraciado como si me gustara recordar el pasado, además hablar con ella me altera los nervios así que resípnate a que voy a ir a su consultorio

- Sabes Levi – hablo en tono serio – si no lo haces, estarás en desventaja, no te conseguiré otra asistente, después no te quejes que te estoy explotando laboralmente

- Maldito, solo tengo que hacer una cita con la loca, verdad, ahora dame ese maldito papel con su número – dije malhumorado

- Sabía que ibas a aceptar, terminas el trabajo que tienes, la llamas y te vas a su consultorio, mañana me cuentas que te aconsejo

- Pues te quedarás con las ganas – le dije mientras salía rápidamente de su oficina azotando la puerta

Creo que lo hice enojar de verdad – pensaba Erwin

.

.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, muy molesto por la reciente charla con Erwin

Desgraciado cejon de jefe que me toco – pensaba - si tan solo no fueras mi superior, sin duda ya te habría matado, siempre supe que tenía un grave problema en acosar a las mujeres por eso las alejaba en la secundaria, pero no pensé que esto me traería más de un problema en mi trabajo. Esto sí que era molesto y desagradable

Me senté en mi asiento, comenzando a realizar el trabajo que ahora tenía de más ya que no tenía asistente.

Termine con el trabajo y me dispuse a llamar a la loca, sabía que después me iba a arrepentir de esto, pero que se podía hacer necesitaba urgentemente a otra asistente

Marque el número y espere hasta que contestara

- Hola - decía una voz que pronto reconocí como el de la loca – Yu ju persona desconocida podrías contestar por favor

- Loca habla Levi Rivaille

- Pero que sorpresa, el enanin llamándome, no puede ser, seguro que te has caído del séptimo piso de tu oficina

- Cómo maldita sea sabes qué mi oficina queda en el séptimo piso

- Hable con Erwin y me conto por lo que estás pasando

Jefe desgraciado – pensé

- Sé que debes estar molesto con Erwin por habérmelo contado, pero él lo hace por tu bien, tu sabes perfectamente que él está enamorado de ti desde la secundaria y esos sentimientos no han cambiado hasta ahora

- Ni me lo recuerdes maldita, mira solo te llame para terminar con esto, así que dame la dirección de tu maldito consultorio

- Uuyy pero que impaciente estas por tu primera consulta

- No estoy para tus bromas maldita loca, solo dame la dirección

- Está bien, enano enojón, aquí te va la dirección

.

.

.

Luego de la patética conversación con la loca me dirigí a la dirección que me dio en mi auto a su consultorio, sabía que no tenía que pedir permiso para salir de la oficina, ya que Erwin era el que había planeado esto.

Llegue por fin al maldito territorio de la loca, cuando entre al lugar, me acerque al joven que estaba en la recepcion

- Buenas tardes se encuentra la psicologa Hanji Zoe

Me miro por un largo rato y luego dijo:

- Usted es el señor Levi Rivaille

- Si Ese Soy-le Dije

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Moblit, soy el asistente de la señorita Hanji me podría acompañar ella lo está esperando en su despacho

* * *

Next chapter: La plática con la loca Hanji Zoe

N/a : si le gusto dejen un lindo review


	2. Chapter 2 : La platica con la loca Zoe

Seguí al asistente de la loca hacia el lugar donde indicaba que estaba ella, entre y me lleve una sorpresa desagradable, a pesar de parecer un ambiente sencillo, todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, los libros desparramados en el escritorio, papeles tirados en el suelo. Estaba realmente me enojo más de lo que estaba en la oficina

Cuando la viera estaba seguro que la mataría por el desorden que me hacía ver

-Bueno aquí es el despacho donde se encuentra la psicóloga - me dirigió por un momento su mirada hacia mí, luego dijo nerviosamente- siento realmente el desorden con su permiso me retiro - y se fue rápidamente del lugar cerrando la puerta a su salida

.

.

- Ella tenía razón sí que da miedo ese señor sobre todo en la limpieza de un lugar, debí haberlo ordenado como me lo dijo, espero que no le pase nada a la señorita Hanji - decía el pobre asistente que acaba de presenciar la expresión del mismísimo demonio en persona

.

.

Me adentre en el despacho no vi a nadie a simple vista así que estaba a punto de irme de ahí, odiaba el maldito desorden en donde me encontraba. Escuche unos pasos que venían dentro de una habitación continua a la del consultorio, entonces la puerta continua se abrió haciendo aparición la silueta de una persona, era la loca

- Oh enanin, ya estás aquí

Me acerque a ella y cogiendo unos de los libros desparramados en su escritorio, lo lance en dirección hacia ella, el impacto del libro le cayó en la cabeza, eso hizo que cayera al suelo

- Loca como puedes trabajar con esta mierda, esto parece un maldito basurero

- Ayy - dijo mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado - ni mas llegas y ya comenzaste con tu lado maniático de la limpieza, enanin deberías darte unas vacaciones para que te relajes desde hace cuando que no tienes sexo, eso te hará bien jejeje

- Cállate maldita enferma - le tire de nuevo otro libro

- Está bien no diré nada pero realmente deberías al menos hacerlo con tu lindo jefecito que te quiere tanto

- Una palabra más y no dudo en tirarte por la ventana de tu consultorio – dije realmente irritado

- Ya no te enojes, envejecerás mas rápido así

La fulmine con la mirada

- Ya está bien, estaré calladita

Ojala eso se cumpla – pensé

- Bueno ordenare el desorden que he creado, le dije a mi asistente que lo arreglara, pero creo que se le olvido jejeje

- Apúrate que no tengo todo tu tiempo

- Yo creo que si, Erwin te dio el día libre

- Hijo de puta

- Vamos no lo maldigas, es una buena persona, estoy segura que si salieran serian una buena pareja

- Ni muerto saldré con él, aunque te esfuerces en decir lo contrario soy hetero, así que deja de decir tonterías, levántate y termina con este desastre

- Amargado – dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a arreglar una vez de pie

.

.

Después de una hora en la que la obligue a que limpie hasta el último rincón, termino la limpieza y me dijo que me sentara en el diván, mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón cercano a donde me encontraba sentado, con un cuaderno que cogió supuse era donde estaba las preguntas que tenía que contestar

-Bien enanin comencemos ahora si con las preguntas ¿desde cuándo empezaste con este problema? – me dijo mientras escribió algo en su pequeño cuaderno

No respondi, realmente no queria hacerlo

-Vamos responde no podre ayudarte con Erwin si no me hablas

- Desde el principio de secundaria – le dije

- Entonces ¿por qué no me acosabas? Se supone que hablábamos en ese tiempo

- Porque eres una maldita enferma a la cual no considero mujer, si no un fenómeno

-Oye eso es cruel enanin, bueno sigamos con la otra pregunta ¿cómo te diste cuenta de esto?

- Tsk realmente es necesario contestar esa pregunta

- Si es necesaria

- Comenzó cuando un día se me acerco una chica para que le ayudara con un trabajo, le dije que sí y ella me invito a su casa. Todo iba normal al principio hasta en un momento no se qué paso, comenzó a coquetear a ella, le decía cosas insinuantes y sugerentes, por lo cual hice que ella se sintiera incomoda y me dijo que me marchara, creo que desde ese momento empezó todo

- ¿Y te acuerdas quien era la chica?

- Realmente no, yo jamás había hablado con ella hasta ese día

- ¿Qué apariencia tenia?

- No te voy a contestar eso

- Bueno, pero algún día me lo tendrás que decir – se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego dijo -¿Cómo era que acosabas a tu ultima asistente?

- Intente seducirla varias veces, pero la que más recuerdo, ya que hice el ridículo con eso, es cuando comencé a comer un pastel que me ofreció de manera lasciva y provocadora enfrente de ella

- jajaja es en enserio jamás pensé que fueras a seducir a una mujer con pastel

- Esto no es para reírse loca

- Es que puedo evitarlo, además tú no eres de comer mucho dulce, pero tienes razón sigamos con la sección jejeje ¿este problema te sucede también en la calle o solo en tu oficina?

- En todas partes, solo cuando una mujer se me acerca hablarme

- Entonces esto sucede cuando se te acerca una chica umm… no te ha sucedido con un chico alguna vez

- Jamás sino ya habría buscado una solución desde hace tiempo

Se me quedo viendo por un largo tiempo, esperaba que realmente la loca me ayudar sino estaría en grandes problemas por acosar a mujeres

* * *

¡Hola!

Agradezco enormemente los reviews, follows, favs de esta historia.

Mi corazoncito se siente feliz de que les haya agradado, espero que les guste veste capitulo :3

No sé cuándo actualizare ya que depende de mi tiempo, pero espero actualizar para la otra semana. Para los que siguen mi otro fic lo actualizare entre estos días

Hasta la próxima actualización


	3. Chapter 3 :La platica con la loca Zoe 2

La loca me estaba hartando, se había quedado en un largo silencio luego de lo que le dije, eso sí era un milagro, pero me fastidiaba que ahora si no decía nada, quería irme de una puta vez de ese lugar, tenía suficiente con lo que me había hecho contarle

- Hey loca que tanto piensas, no me voy a quedar todo el tiempo aquí sabes

- Ahh... enanin... jejeje estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste y creo que he llegado a la solución a tu problema

- Bien, cual es esa solución

- Contrata a un asistente hombre, ya que a ellos no los acosas

- Estas enferma o tu locura ya rebasó su límite, jamás me ha gustado tener un asistente hombre, hacen todo el trabajo mal

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Que yo sepa tu nunca has contratado un asistente hombre o será más bien que tu ego acosador no te los permite contratarlos

- Tsk... Claro que no es eso, mi problema no tiene nada que ver con mi concepto de los asistentes

- Pues con esa actitud creo que es tu problema de acosador, además dijiste que querías una solución y yo te estoy dando una

- Solo me estás dando una solución a base de lo que te dije, no es lo más extraordinario

- Vamos no es tan malo, nada perderás con solo intentarlo, además yo sé de una persona que se acoplaría a tu exigente régimen de trabajo

- Oye loca no lo hagas sonar como si yo fuera un explotador laboral

- Que no lo eras

Le mire con mala cara estaba harto de sus ataque a mi persona y de sus locuras

-Bueno te daré sus datos por si te animas a contratarlo, se llama Eren Jaeger

Se levantó de su asiento y se fue hacia su escritorio, donde empezó a buscar entre los cajones que tenía este escritorio

- Fue mi ex asistente, es un gran chico, además necesita el trabajo no ha encontrado ninguno en este mes y yo ya no puedo contratarlo

- No soy la beneficencia pública, que busque otro trabajo, yo no se lo daré

- Levi hazme caso, es lo mejor por ahora o hasta que se te resuelva lo acosador de mujeres, si sigues así terminaras como un señor adicto al trabajo debido a que jamás se pudo enamorar debido su problema de compulsivo acosador

- Y quien te dijo que quiero tener una familia o enamorarme

- Nadie, pero no te vas a quedar solo toda la vida o si

- Eso no te incumbe

- Claro que si ya que desde ahora seré tu psicóloga

- En tu mente enferma pensar en ESO

- jejeje claro que no Erwin me dijo que te digiera que debías asistir a cada una de mis consultas

- Él no puede decidir por mí, ni que fuera mi padre o familiar

- Es cierto, no lo es pero se preocupa por ti, él no quiere algún día visitar a su amor imposible en una celda, la historia de ustedes no puede terminar así

- Oye maldita loca te lo voy a repetir por milésima vez NO SOY GAY

- Pero si tienes cara de que te gusta que te den por atrás

Me estaba hartando realmente me estaba hartando

- Mira loca del demonio dame los malditos datos de esa persona, antes de que cometa un homicidio en este lugar

- Hay que exagerado eres enanin ahhh por fin lo encontré

Saco un folder blanco y se acercó dónde estaba

- Toma, aquí están los datos, llámalo y dile sobre la oferta de trabajo que le tienes

- Si lo llamare mañana, ya me puedo ir

- Tan ansioso estas por irte

- Por supuesto, si usted está parado en

Me levante y camine hasta la puerta de la oficina

- Espérate - me dijo y se me acerco – toma este papel son los horarios a los que tienes que asistir a mis consultas

Lo tome y lo guarde en mi bolsillo

- No vendré a tus consultas y veré como este papel se quema en la cocina

- Pues ten cuidado que incendies tu departamento, ya sabes que si vas a la cocina se te incendia todo

- Púdrete en el infierno maldita loca – le dije y me retire azotando la puerta

Realmente esa maldita plática me había enojado, platicar con una loca que no entiende razones es de lo más peor en la vida, espero que esto lo del asistente funcione, si no vendré a asesinarla y no me importaría que se ensuciara todo el lugar de su inmunda sangre

.

.

.

Hay que tsundere se ha vuelto el enanin – pensaba Hanji sentada en su sillón del escritorio – pero es un gran candidato para lo que tengo que hacer jejeje si se enterara que lo he utilizado como conejillos de indias seguro me mata sin remordimientos waaa verdad tengo que contarle a Aria

Tomo su celular y marco un número que conocía perfectamente

- Hola con quien hablo – dijo una voz

- Hola Aria, soy Hanji misión cumplida

- A que te refieres con misión cumplida

- A que ya conseguí al candidato perfecto

- Enserio tan rápido, no lo puedo creer, es un hombre al que conseguiste verdad

- Claro que si por quien me tomas siempre cumplo con lo prometido

- Que bueno mejor hablamos mañana en la cafetería de siempre, él ya está por venir

- Bien hablamos mañana tengo mucho que contarte

- Si hasta mañana

Y la llamada se corto

Jejeje ese enanin no sabe lo que le espera - pensaba muy divertida Hanji mientras jugaba con su celular en las manos

* * *

hola !

agradezco los review del capitulo anterior

sininnen : jejeje si eso era lo que tenia pensado hacer

Haru Vk : yo tambien espero actualizar rapido

Andy Jaeger : espero que te guste el capitulo

Hina orihime:en el proximo capitulo se conoceran (?) bueno no lo se

No se si actualizare la otra semana tengo un monton de tareas es agobiante

HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION


	4. Chapter 4: El comienzo

CAPITULO 04: EL COMIENZO

Llegue temprano a la oficina para no cruzarme con Erwin, porque seguramente el maldito desgraciado me iba a estar fastidiando con preguntas sobre la plática que tuve con la loca.

No quería ya un interrogatorio más, ayer fue demasiado estresante la sección que tuve con ella. Cerré la puerta para no interrupciones, y fui hacia mi escritorio a sentarme en mi asiento, tenía que revisar varios papeles, esto de no tener todavía una asistente era agotador, había mas papeles acumulándose en mi pulcro escritorio. Maldita sea la hora de mi problema de acosar, maldita sea la hora en que todo esto sucedió...

- Rivaille podrías venir a mi casa por favor, di que si

–Tsk... Ya te he dicho que no

– Por favor, necesito terminar el trabajo

– Ya te dije que no, acaso no entiendes esa palabra

– Por favor, te lo ruego, prometo ya no molestarte con que me ayudes

No le hice caso a lo que dijo, ya que siempre me proponía para realizar los trabajos juntos y yo siempre me negaba por lo que seguí mi camino habitual hacia mi casa, pero ella comenzó a seguirme

- Por favor - Decia cada ratón

Hasta que me harte

Maldición... - me voltee a verla - no me molestaras más si te ayudo ¿verdad?

- Claro que no te molestare, pero por favor ayúdame

–Tsk… bien estaré en tu casa a las cuatro ¿de acuerdo?

–Si de acuerdo, entonces te estaré esperando

Y se fue a otro camino

Si tan solo me hubiera negado esa vez, pero ya no puedo regresar el tiempo, ahora solo tengo que seguir soportando esta maldición que ha caído en mí.

Salí de mis pensamientos y seguí revisando los papeles de mi escritorio, hasta que me acorde de algo, creo que mejor le hago caso a la loca – me dije a mi mismo – y llamare a su ex asistente, ya no puedo soportar más trabajo extra.

Agarre mi maletín y comencé a buscar el papel donde estaba el número. Lo halle des pues de varios minutos, por lo que cogí, después de eso, el teléfono de mi oficina y marque el número que estaba escrito en este

– Hola ¿quién habla? - respondió la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea

– Hola tú debes ser Eren Jaeger ¿no?

–Como sabe mi nombre – respondió con nerviosismo

– Soy Levi Rivaille, tu antigua jefa Hanji Zoe, me dijo que buscabas un empleo,así que quiero ofrecerte uno

– Como la conoces señor Rivaille

– Ese no es de tu maldita incumbencia quieres el trabajo o no

– Bueno si, entonces me podría decir de que se trata el trabajo

.

.

.

–Hanji tan tardona como siempre – dijo una señorita de cabello castaño y ojos azules verdosos

– Y tú, tan puntual como siempre Aria

– Bueno ya dejemos eso y ahora sí, siéntate y cuéntame a quien elegiste

–Uyyyy estás demasiado impaciente

– Ya Hanji déjate de rodeos

– Bueno está bien se trata de un empresario llamado Levi Rivaille, que es ahora uno de mis pacientes

– Como que uno de tus pacientes, entonces quiere decir que mande a mi hermano a la boca del lobo

– jajaja no, él no está loco, solo tiene un pequeño problema, y tu hermano lo puede ayudar, seria como apoyo mutuo

– No te entiendo

– Mira Levi, el enanín, como le digo yo, tiene un problema de acosar a sus asistentes y le aconseje que contrate a tu hermano y tu hermano necesita el trabajo

– Pero yo no creo que lo contrate, ya sabes su historial de trabajo está lleno de "problemas"

– No te preocupes elimine todos sus "problemas" que tuvo en el historial de trabajo

– Pero el, no crees investigara a mi hermano

– No claro que no, él confía en mí, ya que a pesar de que cree que soy una loca sabe que no contrataría a alguien que tenga "problemas"

–Pero si en realidad eres una loca, bueno pero lo que me has dicho, me alivia un poco, por fin mi hermano va tener un trabajo estable

– Bueno si, por fin Eren tendrá un trabajo, espero que esta vez si no lo arruiné

– no digas eso

– jajaja está bien, pero si eso pasa, ya quiero ver la cara de mi querido amigo

– Tu sí que estas realmente loca como para desearle eso a alguien

.

.

.

– Y estas de acuerdo con el trabajo y la paga

– Si señor Rivaille estoy realmente de acuerdo estaré por su oficina mañana mismo

– Bien, espero que vengas puntual

– Si señor estaré puntual, bueno hasta mañana ya no le quito más su tiempo

Y la llamada se corto

Espero que esto realmente funcione, realmente lo deseo – pensaron dos personas al mismo tiempo, aunque esas personas tengan "problemas"realmente distintos

* * *

Gracias por los review Andy Jaeger y senchi 00

Aqui un capitulo mas, espero que les guste

senchi 00: disculpa por actualizar recien depues de tanto tiempo las tareas eran un monton ademas de que no me llegaba la inspiracion en mis vacaiones, pero aqui esta un cap mas, aunque siento que sea corto, la proxima sera una poco mas larga

Hasta la proxima actualizacion, espero que sea pronto


End file.
